


The Descent Is Easy: A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork Season 1

by MichelleMisfit, Rutherinahobbit



Series: The Descent Is Easy Artwork [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Other, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutherinahobbit/pseuds/Rutherinahobbit
Summary: Shadowhunters Artwork for The Descent Is Easy: A Shadohunters Podcast





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on their website www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to see full size images and to listen to our podcast

 


	2. Izzy & Clary, Magnus and Alec & Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy & Clary, Magnus and Alec & Jace


	3. Alec & Simon, Clary & Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec & Simon, Clary & Magnus


	4. Season 1 - All Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 - All Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Please head over to www.fascinationandfrustration.com or itunes to listen to The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast


End file.
